


Hiccups

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN - Freeform, supenatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 464Parings: John x Daughter!Reader , Boys x Sister!ReaderWarnings:  angst, fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.Should i post more?





	Hiccups

A figure waited in the shadows until they saw John Winchester arrive back in the motel room he left his two boys in. They wait patiently, a few more hours wouldn’t make a difference after almost a year of searching for the elusive hunter.  
**  
A brief yet loud knock awoke John from his light slumber. Cursing quietly he grabbed the gun he slept with and glanced at his boys asleep in the next bed. Quietly he got up and went to the door unlocking it and opening it slightly. Nobody was there so he opened it further for a better look only to discover a tiny basket. Scanning the area he saw no one and was about to leave the basket when he heard a tiny whimper. His eyes widen and he bends down scooping up the tiny infant girl. A note flutters to the ground and he careful bends to retrieve it.  
“She’s yours, her name is (Y/N). Took me the entire pregnancy and two months to track you down. Good luck she’s your problem now.”   
John cursed again and took (Y/N) inside. What kind of terrible person didn’t want their child?   
“Daddy?” Dean looks up at him, some point the boy must have woken up.  
“Go back to bed Dean.”  
“Who’s that?” he points to the little one in his arms.  
“We’ll speak in the morning back to bed Dean.”  
The six year old nods and lays back by Sam. Sighing John rocked (Y/N) who was now awake staring at him with big blue orbs.   
“Shh princess” he says softly “Daddy’s here now and I’ll always want you.”   
Four hours later he’s woken again by a soft cry getting persistently louder. Sitting up he picks (Y/N) up from her basket by his bed.  
*Hiccup* she whimpers and cries *Hiccup* again she cries.  
“Shh (Y/N)” he paces the tiny motel. It does little to soothe as her hiccups and cries worsen. John finds the binky she was left with and tries that. It works momentarily before (Y/N) cries more the hiccups hurting her. He lays down with her and gently rubs her belly and again tries to get her to suckle the binky.  
“Daddy?” little Sammy asks.  
“Yes Sam?”   
“Baby?” he’s only two John understands he won’t understand yet.  
“Yes it’s a baby.” He looks over both sons awake.  
“Why?”  
“She’s your little sister bud.”  
Sammy nods and lays back down accepting the answer easily. Dean cocks a brow but knows better than to ask.  
“Go back to sleep boys.”  
(Y/N) was calm now her hiccups subsiding as he keeps gently rubbing her tummy. He smiles softly and waits until she’s asleep again. He’d head out with them in the morning they needed stuff for (Y/N) before heading to Bobby’s a while.


End file.
